Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, video game consoles, digital cameras, digital recording devices, cellular or satellite radio telephones, and the like. Digital video devices can provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences.
Different video coding standards have been established for coding digital video sequences. The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), for example, has developed a number of standards including MPEG-1, MPEG-2 and MPEG-4. Other examples include the International Telecommunication Union (ITU)-T H.263 standard, and the ITU-T H.264 standard and its counterpart, ISO/IEC MPEG-4, Part 10, i.e., Advanced Video Coding (AVC). These video coding standards support improved transmission efficiency of video sequences by coding data in a compressed manner.
Many current techniques make use of block-based coding. In block-based coding, frames of a multimedia sequence are divided into discrete blocks of pixels, and the blocks of pixels are coded based on differences with other blocks, which may be located within the same frame or in a different frame. Some blocks of pixels, often referred to as “macroblocks,” comprise a grouping of sub-blocks of pixels. As an example, a 16×16 macroblock may comprise four 8×8 sub-blocks. The sub-blocks may be coded separately. For example, the H.264 standard permits coding of blocks with a variety of different sizes, e.g., 16×16, 16×8, 8×16, 8×8, 4×4, 8×4, and 4×8. Further, by extension, sub-blocks of any size may be included within a macroblock, e.g., 2×16, 16×2, 2×2, 4×16, and 8×2.